It's My Life
by Itachilova101
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is a very angsty and depressed senior in High School. Haruno Sakura is a very timid, very shy, depressed senior, as well. With a few connections and a few too many likenesses, can the two cause sparks to fly? ItaSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 1

Summary: Uchiha Itachi is a very angsty and depressed senior in High School. Haruno Sakura is a very timmid, very shy, depressed senior, as well. With a few connections and a few too many likenesses, can the two cause sparks to fly? Ita/Saku AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Please apply to all chapters)

A/N: A story that I kinda like... Italics mean thoughts and flashbacks. I'm changing some things up here. Itachi's going to have more than one sibling...

I stood in front of my locker, staring off into space, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to my next class: Physics 30 A/C. I wasn't in a mood to talk, as usual, so I ignored the incessant chatter of my schoolmates.

I was on my spare. I had come back from sitting on a bus stop so I could smoke a cigarette, something I had craved since first block this morning... I just had to wait for my next class so I could get this hell over and done with.

My Physics teacher was Iruka-sensei. He and I had our issues with one another. He thought of me as a pure genius, but lazy. I thought of him as a clueless SOB... Of course, I never failed to voice that opinion.

Finally, the bell rang and I headed down the hall toward room 204, my Physics room.

I sat in my chair and decided to not take out my books. I ignored the childish giggles of the girl's around me as they giggled and fawned over the "cute" males in the room. I really hoped I wasn't one of them...

As Iruka-sensei walked into the room with his man-purse, as people seemed to call it, he set his supplies down and stood before the class. He looked at a few students, giving them the look that we all knew meant, "sit down and shut up".

"Good afternoon, Class." he greeted. "I'll assume that only half of the entire class actually did last night's homework? Am I correct in this assumption?"

A good portion of the class stayed silent as he stared us down.

Of course, I did the work. I did it in class because it was too easy...

He looked to me, a question in his eyes. "Where's your books, Uchiha-san?"

"In my bag..." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

He sighed and inquired, "did you even do the homework?"

I shrugged indifferently. "I did it, but I don't really give a shit either way..."

He raised a brow, not looking too please at my fowl language and told me, "I'll thank you to watch your language while in class, Itachi-san..."

Wow, he used my first name for once...

I didn't apologize or even acknowledge he'd said anything. I crossed my arms on my desk and rested my chin on them. I watched in boredom as he had us review last day's work.

I had all the right answers, of course... I was passing this class with flying colors.

I suppose you could say that Iruka-sensei was correct when he said I was a genius. I mean, the academically challenged classes were little more than a brain teaser for me... I was passing every one of my classes with high honors and I was often acknowledged as the school's number-one genius.

This isn't me talking, either. It's others... I really couldn't care less. I just wanted to go to school, go to bed and hope I don't wake up the next morning...

That's what life was for me... A constant wish that I could go to sleep and never wake up. Just die, or go into a coma, or anything...

My social life sucked, my home life was worse and I just wanted to be left alone by everybody, including my family... Especially my family...

I sighed and took out my books before Iruka got into lecture mode and opened my textbook. I wasn't paying attention because most of the topics he was talking about were review... At least, for me they were.

I yawned and fell into half consciousness.

* * *

I drove home in my car and parked in the lot. I could see both of my parents' cars in the driveway, meaning they were both home and that the war had probably already begun...

My father and my mother were constantly fighting. Ever since they got married...

So, everytime I saw Father's car in the driveway, I knew to keep out of their way and to ignore them until they calmed down... If they ever did...

I walked into the large house, my ipod blaring and headed straight to my room.

My brother, Sasuke, was probably being the terd he'd always been since birth and was busily preparing for that damn Martial Arts-thing he had the day after this day. The twins were only six years old and were most likely fighting over which baby show to watch. Then, there was my elder brother that was probably yelling at Sasuke to shut the hell up with his Kung-Fu or whatever it was called.

I went into my room and slammed the door shut. I fell onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling, never taking out my headphones.

My father was a lawyer. So was his father and his father before that and so on. Almost every man on my father's side was a very successful lawyer and, on my mother's side, were doctor's. So, with all that prestige, came all the money. With all that came our miserable lives.

I loved my mother, but hated my father. I really didn't very much care for Sasuke because he was always looking to stand out between the two of us. He thought of the two of us as "rivals" and always felt that he had tro do better. Of course, every miserable attempt he made was a failiure.

* * *

As usual, a few hours after I came home, Mother came into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. She looked at me and tried to speak. I couldn't hear her, though, because of my ipod.

I took out my headphones and looked at her quizzically.

She smiled sadly. I looked into her tear-stained face and sighed. I tried to ignore the bruise that was forming on her arm that was shaped like my father's hand.

"Dinner's almost ready." she told me in that soft voice of her's that she only used for her children. "I'd like it if you got washed up and helped set the table."

I nodded with a sigh. I could say no to everybody, but her...

I asked her, "why do you put up with him?"

"He helps pay the bills."

A lie. We all knew where his paychecks went to: Beer, gambling and prostitutes. We'd be perfectly fine off without that asshole that I must call my father.

He was an alchoholic, a phsically abusive husband and father and a pathetic excuse for a man.

I stood with my mother and I headed to a sink to wash my hands and help her set the table.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and started dishing out dinner.

The twins, Ayame and Ayami came stampeding in and sat on chairs beside eachother. Sasuke came in second, looking a bit flushed from his "training", as he liked to call it. Then, came another poor excuse for a human, my eldest brother, Akashi.

Though he was rather smart, he flunked out of college because he was too lazy to do anything. Sasuke, being sixteen years old, was adicted to sugar and pretty much thought of it as a fifth food group, but also based his entire life around being a "Kung-Fu master". How lame is that? The twins were only six and chatted incessantly.

Then, there was me, Uchiha Itachi. A seventeen-year-old lump of society.

This is why I just wanted to graduate, turn eighteen and move out of this hellhole. Then, maybe I could live the rest of my life with the hope of being a normal person... Yea, right...

* * *

A/N: What do you think for the first chapter? Do you like it so far? Please tell me in a review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It's My Life

Amanda Roswell

Ch. 2

A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed!!! Okay, so this is chapter two... Please enjoy!

* * *

I laid in my bedroom, actually doing some homework I'd gotten in Math. I usually didn't get homework, but he assigned work for us at the last minute, so I had to do it...

I was on question thirty of forty-five.

Then, I heard a knock on my door. Immediately, I knew it was Mother. She was the only person in this house that was patient enough to knock before entering...

I didn't acknowledge that she was at the door, knowing she'd let herself in eventually. As usual, I was right. She entered the room and looked at me with that look that said, "your father's coming home."

"He went to the bar with his whore, didn't he?" I asked, not looking too surprised.

She nodded, not saying a word.

I sighed and stood. "I'll go to the store and get some bandages..."

We usually went through a full first-aid kit in about one to two weeks because of him...

"Do you want Akashi-chan to come with you?" she asked me.

I shrugged, putting my work in my bag.

She left and I heard her knock on Akashi's bedroom door.

I went to our first-aid fund, which we always made sure was hidden from Father, and took out enough money to buy some band-aids, gauze and medical-tape. I took an extra few dollars to get a lighter, mine was almost empty.

Akashi came up to me and handed me his car keys. I gave them back to him and took my own.

"I'm driving." I told him, leaving without another word.

As I drove down the street toward the nearest drugstore, Akashi played with the dial on the radio, trying to find a radio station he wanted to commit to for the five minute drive.

"How're you doing in school?" he asked me.

"Since when did you care?" I inquired, not taking my eyes off the road. "You haven't asked me anything like that since the twins were born..."

He answered, "since I noticed that you were having problems..."

I gave him a quizzical look. "Problems? Problems in what? I'm passing all my classes. I'm not having any problems..."

"That's not what I mean, Itachi." he corrected. "You do know that everybody in this family cares about you, right? If you're having any issues, you can talk to us. You do know that, don't you?"

"So, you think I'm crazy?" I asked.

"I didn't say that." he told me. "I've just seen times where you look really unhappy. I was just getting worried for your health..."

"Nobody can be happy all the time, though... You're probably just imagining things." I knew I was lying, but wasn't about to show that to my brother... Or anybody in my family, for that matter...

I parked in the parking lot and turned off the ignition of the car. I left, slamming the door shut. I grabbed a few packages of everything I needed and a lighter for myself.

I went to the till and paid, letting the cashier keep the change. I was in a hurry.

I went back to the car, threw everything, but the lighter, into my brother's lap and sat down, not bothering to do up my seatbelt.

I could tell he noticed the lighter when he asked, "you've started smoking again?"

"Like I said before, you don't give a shit, so why waste your breath to ask me?"

"If you're going to be an asshole about it..." he let his sentence trail off as I began to drive off.

I glared at the road, wishing I could just total the car.

"Look, Man, you need help." he told me quietly. "You need to open up a bit..."

"No, I don't." I corrected. "I don't need help from you, or anybody... I don't have a problem. Now, get off my back."

He shook his head in exhasperation and dropped the subject. He stared out his window and sulked, knowing I wasn't going to give in so easily... He should know by now how stubborn I can be.

I sped up a bit and skidded into the driveway, smirking. I looked to my brother who looked to be in mid-heart attack. I chuckled and left to go inside.

Father greeted me at the door when I opened it. I brushed past him and went to the kitchen to get a Coke. I popped the tab open and he followed me.

"What?" I asked cooly.

"Where've you been?" he asked me, slurring his words. He was obviously drunk...

"Out." I answered vaguely. "Why?"

He didn't answer. He only let me walk past him.

I walked back to my room with my Coke and shut the door behind me. I put on my headphones and turned it up to max. The parents were going to start fighting soon... Any minute now...

Even with how loud my music was, I could hear them yelling. I heard a loud smack and knew that it was another night where Father was going to go to that hotel with his secretary...

I shook my head and stood. I opened my door and yelled, "will you two shut the hell up!"

Then, I slammed the door shut and pulled out my math homework again. I began to work again.

XOXO

I sat in my Social Studies class and was listening to Kakashi-sensei drawl on about some kind of war between two countries that I really didn't give a shit about when the door opened and closed.

Everybody turned, but me, to see who'd entered the room. Whispers and murmers errupted around the room, but I ignored them all. A few whispered words met my ears, though. They were talking about some new kid...

Hm... I suppose it was easy to assume that he or she was pretty much fresh bait for the pricks and assholes of the school.

I turned to look at the person and saw a girl with a stunning countenance... Her pink hair was down to the middle of her back and had a few light curls. Her jade eyes were gorgeous and only added to her beauty. The principal stood beside her, explaining to Kakashi-sensei the situation she was about to be put in.

Okay... Maybe she wouldn't be the bait... She'd probably turn into those snobby cheerleaders that liked to flirt with anything on two legs with a pulse...

I turned back and started writing notes for the day's lesson, ignoring everybody around me.

"Alright, Class..." started Kakashi-sensei once the principal left. "This is Haruno Sakura-san. She's going to be your new classmate and will be with us for the rest of the year."

She told Sakura to take a seat. She'd pointed to the seat, but since I wasn't paying attention, I didn't see the seat she'd pointed to. Unfortunately, it was the vacant seat that just had to be beside me.

I opted to pay no mind to her and just carry on with the lesson as if she wasn't even there.

That's what I did with everybody. So, I could do that with her... Couldn't I?

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! Please leave a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

It's My Life

Amanda Roswell

Ch. 3

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed! Please enjoy!

* * *

I winced as Akashi helped me wrap up my now bleeding cheek... Father really needed to learn to cut his nails... I don't think he meant to scratch me with his huge nails, but he did when he threw out his arm to smack me for talking back to him... 

"Damn asshole deserved it..."

"You know you aren't supposed to talk like that..." my elder brother scorned. "You know he's going to do worse either when he comes back, or when you decide to be a fool again..."

"Well, I don't care."

"See?" he asked. "This is just as I was saying the other day."

"God, if you're going to lecture me again, I'll do this myself..."

He put the last bit of medical tape over the gauze and tapped it down.

"Ow! Hey!" I yelled, jumping away.

"That's what you get for being an idiot..."

I scowled at him and left the room without thanking him for bandaging up my face. I went to my room and shut the door. As soon as I was on my bed, the door swung open and in bounded Ayame and Ayami.

They jumped on the bed and Ayame, the youngest, sat on my stomach. She asked, "why do you have that stuff on your face?"

"Because your daddy's an asshole."

Ayami gasped. "Daddy would be so mad if he heard you say that?"

"Does it look like I give a shit whether he gets mad or not?"

"Yes." Ayame joked.

I sighed. "Why don't you see what Sasuke's doing, or something? I'm sure he would love it if you two went and annoyed him to color with both of you, or something..."

"It's not annoying." Ayame corrected.

"No? Then, what is it?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Bugging." answered Ayami.

"That's the same thing..."

"Nuh-uh!"

I shook my head, smirking. Maybe the twins weren't that bad. At least they really knew how to cheer up a guy...

"Are you bleeding?" asked Ayami.

"Yep."

"Did Daddy get mad at you?"

I nodded, then I sat up, Ayame falling onto her back and giggling. I twisted around on the bed so I could get off of it without kicking the two. I stood and took one of their feet each and started dragging them off the bed. They giggled and squealed all the way to Sasuke's room.

"Keep these two off my back, will ya?" I asked, leaving without waiting for an answer.

I went back to my room, shut the door and laid back down... Right before I put my headphones in, I heard a knock at my door which annoyed me for no apparent reason...

"Can't I get any goddamn privacy in this God-forsaken place!" I yelled at the door.

It opened to reaveal Mother and my hateful glare couldn't help but soften ever-so-slightly. I looked at her and she looked at me apologetically.

"You father will be home soon." she told me. "He's bringing home a new partner at the firm..."

I smirked hatefully. "Is it a woman? I'm sure she'll be more than a 'business' partner sooner or later..."

She shot me a look saying, "not right now."

I don't understand why she feels that must defend him... They don't even love eachother! I don't even understand why they married eachother in the first place. Mother probably got pregnant with Akashi and had no choice but to marry him... I really don't know...

I sighed, asking, "so, what's the person's name?"

"His name is Haruno Arashi."

That last name, Haruno, seemed familiar...

"He's also bringing his niece, Sakura-san."

That was it! She was that new girl! Great, so now I had her in my Social Studies class, I'm pretty sure she was in my Physics class and she was going to be coming over whenever Father wanted to have a dinner party with his colleagues and whores... Whoopee...

* * *

I sat at the table across from Sakura. She looked to be really shy. She just kept her eyes down and dared not to even sneak a glance to anybody. Wow, talk about 

being shy...

Mother jabbed me with her elbow and whispered to me to talk to her.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Just do it." she told me. "Trust me on this..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked to Sakura and asked, "so, Sakura-san, you sit beside me in social class?"

She looked up at me as if I had just slapped her. "Uh- I-"

I blinked once, surprised by her reaction to such a simple question. "Uh, what school did you go to before this?"

She looked down as if she was ashamed.

Arashi looked to me from talking to Father and told me, "she's from Suna, actually. I had her brought here because she was having some... Problems with her father..."

I looked to her when she asked, "may I use your washroom?"

Mother answered, "of course, Dear. It's down the hall, fifth door on your right."

She nodded, mumbled a thank you and walked off. It almost looked like she was on the verge of tears...

Arashi watched as she left, looking as if he pitied her. "She's had some issues... Her mother, my sister-in-law, died about a year back and she was just taken away from her father. Social Services asked if I would take care of her because I was her godfather. That girl used to be so full of life a few years ago. It's almost as if she just died inside..."

"Oh, how terrible." commented Mother.

Arashi nodded. "It's been hard because I've had no help from anybody else. I'm not married, you see, and I have no children, so it's quite hard, but I'm doing it."

"Well, she's welcome here any time. Day or night." offered Father.

I just wanted to reach over the table and choke the living shit out of him. That would wipe that fake smile from his face right away! Damn asshole...

When Sakura came back, she sat down and went back to eating as if nothing had happened. Though, I could see that she had been crying.

Somehow, I felt like her and I had something in common... Perhaps it was just my imagination, but it was possible that her and I really had some sort of connection...

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 4

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed! XD On with the chappie!

I laid in my bed, reading.

I guess you could say I spend a lot of my time in my room... It's the only place I know of that I can keep what's mine mine. I don't have very places where I can go just to think... I only have two; my bedroom and the bridge on the way to school.

I like the bridge because not many people cross it at nighttime, so I can go there and just be alone. Same with my room. I like to be alone in my room. Unfortunately, when the family's on a rampage, I don't get a whole lot of quiet... That's when I go to the bridge.

As I read, I could hear Mother and Father taking. Wow, it was the first time in a long time the two have actually talked to eachother without fighting. I heard their voices raise. Oops, spoke too soon...

Why did they have to fight so much? Why couldn't they just be normal parents and actually get along? If they did actually get along, maybe their children could actually have a better time... Heh, like that'd ever happen!

I sat up, putting the book down. I put my face in my hands and sighed. I was getting tired, but didn't want to sleep. Not yet.

I knew that if I were to fall asleep, I would probably wake up to Mother dead in her bedroom. That's why I had to stay awake until Father went to sleep. He was just too violent with her and I loved my Mother too much to let her be killed by that creep...

* * *

After a few hours, the commotion stopped and I knew everybody was asleep. It was about one in the morning and I'd have to wake at fiv to shower and get ready for school.

I did that every school day, so it wasn't something I unaccustomed to.

* * *

I sat in Social Studies, reading the book I'd been reading the night before when Sakura came in.

It was half way through third block and she was just coming now? Wow, she was late...

She walked up to Kakashi-sensei and talked to him quietly. I didn't hear what she was saying, but he nodded and patted her arm reassuringly. She flinched a bit as if he'd hurt her arm just by the light touch.

She turned and sat beside me and took out her books while I went back to reading.

I could hear the slightest of gasps when somebody passed between Sakura and I. I looked to her through the corner of my eye and saw that she was holding her arm.

I didn't think much into it. Just that she'd hurt her arm somehow.

But, when she took her hand away, that was when I saw it... The large bruise on her hand shaped like a hand. It looked like she'd tried to hide it with some make up, but Kakashi-sensei had taken some of it off without noticing. I could barely see it, though.

I knew what it was because I'd seen those types of bruises on Mother several times.

Somebody had hit her...

* * *

After school, I walked through the hallway and spotted Sakura. At first, I was just going to walk past her as if she wasn't even there. My eyes just had to be caught by her bruise, though.

I felt myself nearing her until I was standing beside her while she knealt before her locker, putting away her books.

"Get into an accident?" I asked impassively.

She gasped and looked at me. Then, she looked down to the floor.

I was getting really impatient with her ignoring me. I knealt before her and took her chin between my thumb and forefinger. I forced her to look into my eyes and told her, "answer my question."

She stuttered in a voice I could barely hear, "I-I tripped."

"And fell on a hand?" I asked, pointing to the bruise with my head.

"I-I..."

"Look, the only way you could get a bruise like that if you trip is if somebody catches you and grips your arm really tightly. I highly doubt that happened, so, why don't you come out and say that somebody hit you?"

"Why do you care?" she asked. She didn't sound accusing or angry, only curious.

"I really don't. I'm just letting curiosity kill the cat..."

She stood, shut her locker and put the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She said, "I-I have to go."

With that, she took off like lightening, leaving me in her dust.

I mentally asked myself why I had done what I just did and walked off, dismissing it from my mind for good.

I went to my car and headed home.

* * *

"I have a favor to ask you." Mother told me.

"Yea?" I asked, staring up at my bedroom ceiling. "What's that?"

"I want you to make friends with that Sakura-san girl." she answered.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "You want me to what? Why?"

"She's facing a lot right now: Losing her mother, losing her father. She needs a friend. Will you do this for me?"

"Isn't that what Arashi-san is for?" I inquired.

"She needs an actual friend. I don't ask you for much. Would you please just do this one thing for me?" It looked like she was on the verge of begging. I knew she wasn't too proud to...

I sighed. "I tried talking to her, but she pretty much avoided me like the plague. How am I supposed to befriend her?"

"You're a smart, handsome, resourceful boy. You'll think of something."

I shook my head in defeat. "Alright... I'll try, but I can't make any promises that she'll try, too..."

Mother smiled and nodded, leaving.

See? I can never say no to Mother...

* * *

A/N: Do you like? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 5

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed!

I don't know why, but I've never been the type to break my word. Especially, when the person I'd promised is Mother. I just find that it's just a waste of breath to promise something then take it back. I mean, people have a lot better things to do. Like, having a life, for instance...

So, when I told Mother that I was going to try to make chummy with Sakura, I meant it. No matter how much I didn't want to do it, I couldn't turn back now.

The only question was: I've been the type that has turned down people that have tried to date me, tried to befriend me. So, how was I going to try to be somebody's friend when I didn't know how to be a friend?

I took a deep breath, tried to gather up the audacity to go ask a girl to be my friend and took a step toward Sakura's locker. Then, another step. Then, another. It was slow, but I was making it... Sort of...

When I got to Sakura, I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.

"Wh-What?" she asked in that soft voice of her's.

"I-I'm sorry for, uh, you know, being rude the other day..." I apologized.

She nodded slightly.

Great, I can stand up against a man like my father, but I can barely talk to a girl? That's just pitiful!

"Uh, do you want a ride home?" I asked.

She shook her head in the negative. "Thank you, though. I-I'd rather walk."

"Come on." I urged, trying to smile kindly. "From what I hear, you live quite the ways away."

She looked at me, those shimmering jade eyes meeting my black ones. They were mesmerizing, so glossy. They seemed to jump around, looking at my face. It was like they were look for any trace of me lying to her.

I took the arm that didn't have the bruise in my hand softly and lead her away from her locker and took her to my car.

We drove off toward her house.

"Do... You want to listen to some music?"

She shook her head in the negative.

We sat in an awkward silence while I drove. She looked down to her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

I took her chin in between my thumb and forefinger like I'd done the other day and raised her face a bit.

"Why do you always look down? I'm sure people would like to see your pretty face."

Her face flushed furiously and she kept her chin up, looking out the window. Her immaturity was quite cute...

It wasn't really that she was immature, it was more like- Oh, what's the word? She was just so innocent. She looked like she could never hurt a fly! I was starting to believe that she couldn't, too.

I asked her, "um, would you, I don't know, like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Dinner?" she asked as if the word was foreign.

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I-It was just a suggestion. You really don't have to..."

Smooth...

"I-I'd like that." she told me with a soft smile. "I'd just have to ask Uncle for permission first."

I nodded.

This was turning out quite well, actually. I mean, having a girl that was my friend wasn't all that bad. It was a lot better than avoiding everybody. Mother really knew her stuff...

So, we parked in her parking lot and she went inside to go ask her uncle if she could go.

After a few moments, her and her uncle came out and he poked his head through my window.

"Hello there, Son." greeted Arashi.

"Hello, Arashi-san."

"So, you want my niece to come over for dinner?" he asked. "Are your parents aware of this?"

"Well, Father won't be home until late and Mother won't mind. So, yea, I pretty much have consent."

He nodded, turned to Sakura and kissed her cheek. "Have a good time, Darling."

She nodded and sat in the passenger seat. She waved to Arashi as I pulled out of the driveway.

She fiddled with the radio which made me chuckle a bit. She was becoming a bit more audacious...

She stopped at a song that her and I both liked and we both sat in a now comfortable silence as the music played. I bobbed my head to the music and tapped my fingers on the wheel while she lip-synced to the music while she stared out the window.

I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to her every once in a while while I drove. When her eyes caught mine, she blushed and looked away.

"What's your favorite subject?" I asked, trying to make small-talk.

"Physics." she answered softly. "What's your's?"

"I really don't have a favorite subject. Hate them all, actually. They're too boring, too easy. A complete waste of my time..."

"In all the classes I've seen you in, though, they were all academically challenged classes. Aren't they at least a little bit hard?"

"Nah." I answered with a smirk.

When we got to my house we got out of the car and went into the house.

Since Father wasn't there, the place was quite peaceful.

We walked into the kitchen where Mother was making dinner. When she looked at us, her smile brightened and called Akashi and Sasuke to set another place at the dinner table.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Mother greeted softly.

She looked to me and I nodded. She bowed politely and thanked her for letting her stay.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not often we have visitors over for dinner. Please, make yourself at home. Maybe, if Itachi-chan doesn't mind, he can give you a little tour of the house?"

I nodded and showed her around the house.

* * *

We all sat around the table, eating dinner.

Sakura and I chatted a lot. Her and I had a lot in common, but that bruise kept resurfacing in my mind. I wanted to ask her who had hurt her, but didn't want to break the good mood we were both in.

When dinner was done, she thanked Mother and I offered to give her a lift home.

She turned down my offer saying that her uncle had offered to pick her up.

So, I waited outside with her until Arashi came.

"Thank you, Itachi-senpai... I-I had a great time."

"So did I." I replied, smiling softly.

It was the first time in a long, long time that I had actually smiled while meaning it. Most of the time, my smiles were fake to reassure Mother that I was fine. This time, though, I was actually smiling and it felt great.

I watched as they drove off, Sakura waving to me. I waved back softly.

Long after they were gone, I sat outside in the cold, my smile still not faltering. I watched the stars and sighed.

I was finally happy for once...

* * *

A/N: Ooh, things are going great between them, huh? I hope you liked! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 6

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed! XD

I sat in social studies, actually paying attention to Kakashi-sensei... Well, no, not really. I was actually passing notes to Sakura and pretending to pay attention to him.

Her and I had become quite good friends. We told eachother everything. Or so I thought. I still had the feeling that she was keeping something from me. She still hadn't told me where that bruise had come from...

I opted to ask her after school while I drove her home.

Driving her home had become a ritual her and I did. We turned up the music on the radio and acted like total dorks, pretending to sing the song.

But today, I knew, would be different... We wouldn't be acting like dorks and we wouldn't be singing like every other time. Today, I was sure there was going to be tears. And, I knew, those tears would, regretfully, be caused by me...

I smiled sadly to her and she looked at me, worried. The next time our note came to me, she asked me what was wrong. I told her it was nothing. A lie that I knew she knew was there.

* * *

After school, I met Sakura at her locker and said, as I usually did, "your chariot awaits, Milady." 

She smiled up at me and shut her locker. She took my arm and we left.

I realized maybe a week or two ago that I liked Sakura in a way that wasn't a friendly sort. I really liked her and wanted her to be happy. That's why it was hard for me to ask her the question I knew had to be asked.

So, we drove in a soft, unawkward silence.

That was, until she asked, "do you want to listen to some music?"

I shook her head.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, looking at her puzzled.

"Truth or dare? Haven't you ever played that game?"

"No, I haven't." I answered. "It sounds pointless. Have you played it? I always thought of you as the type to not like childish and useless games like that..."

"Well, no, I haven't played it. Uncle was watching this horror movie the other day and, in it, these teenagers were playing a game called 'Truth or Dare'. They looked like they were fun."

My hands clenched the steering wheel when she brought up her uncle.

I had assumed that he was the one that had hit her, but wasn't too certain.

"What's wrong? You look like you lost your bestfriend. I highly doubt that that happened because I am your bestfriend." she commented with a giggle.

Ever since her and I had become friends, she'd turned from shy to chatty. I liked that, but sometimes she said too much.

"I-I need to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it? You look so serious."

"Uh, I was wondering what- I mean, who had given you that bruise that day? I've been really worried about that."

Her smile left her face in an instant and her face paled quickly. It made my heart ache for her.

"The bruise?" she asked me. "W-Well, you see..."

I waited for her to tell me, but her answer never came.

"Was it your uncle?" I asked, trying to urge her to tell me.

She looked at me as if I had slapped her. "How could you ask such a thing? Of course it wasn't uncle! He would never lay a hand on me like that! Never!"

"I'm sorry." I aplogized. "I just don't know who it could be if it wasn't your uncle."

"It was my father, okay?"

"But I thought he lived in Suna?"

"He did." she told me. "I was taken out of his care because he was an abusive father and he-"

"What's wrong?"

"He was just an abusive father, okay? That's all." she said quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

I pulled the car over and took her hand. She looked into my eyes, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She leaned over and hugged me, crying in my shoulder. I tried to console her.

So, her and I did have a lot in common...

"They didn't have him put in jail?" I asked.

"H-He was." she answered. "I had gone back to Suna for a bit to get the last of my bags and things and decided to pay a final decision to him in jail and he..."

"Shh." I whispered softly. "You don't have to say anymore. It's alright."

I kissed the top of her head and went to start the car again, but was stopped by her.

She kissed me on the cheek and asked me, "you know I trust you a lot, right?"

I nodded and started the car, driving, once again.

* * *

I went to my mother and told her, "I have a favor I need to ask you." 

"Oh? What's wrong? You look like you've lost your bestfriend."

Okay, how many people were going to ask me that today?

"It's just that, I-I need some money." I answered. "About twenty dollars." (A/N: I'm not certain how yen works. I've got a guess, but don't want to be wrong.)

She nodded, went into her purse and pulled out forty dollars. She handed it to me, saying, "just take it."

I nodded, smirking. "Thank you, Mom."

She looked at me quizzically. "That's the first time in I don't know how long that I heard you thank somebody."

I shrugged. "What can I say? Some things change."

I put the money in my wallet, kissed Mother's cheek and left with a wave over my shoulder to make a quick trip to the Konoha Mall to buy a little something for a girl that I knew desperately deserved it.

* * *

The next day, I approached Sakura and took her in her arms, gave her a short, soft kiss on the lips and gave her the gift, a necklace that I'd seen her eyeing one time while we were walking in the mall. 

At first, she was too shocked to say anything, then she kiss me back and thanked me for the gift, her face flushed three shades of red.

* * *

A/N: First kiss! XD


	7. Chapter 7

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 7

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed!

Dating was a completely new experience for me. It wasn't odd, it was just new. I could even go as far as saying that I liked it, because I did! It was new and exhilerating. And being with a girl like Sakura only added to the euphoria I felt when the two of us were on a date.

I really, really liked her a lot! I could tell that she liked me too.

She was a mystery to me. I just had to find her secrets. Those one's that a girl keeps closed up in their hearts and only tells the one she loves? Yea, those one's. She was like a safe and I was the robber that just had to get in!

That's why, that one day in the mall, I had to ask her that one question...

We had been walking in the mall together, holding eachother's hands. We'd been dating for almost a year then.

One question was bothering me and wouldn't leave me alone all throughout our date.

"Uh, Sakura-san, I have to ask you something." I told her.

She looked to me, nodding. "What's up?"

"What happens if your father reaches parole? Do you think he'll come looking for you?"

She looked like she was deep in thought. "I don't know. He might, but I don't think he'll be willing to go against the rules of his probation and come after me. He'll end up in jail again."

I nodded. "I don't want him to come after you."

She looked to me, tears glistening in her eyes. She looked happy, though. "I love you, Itachi-senpai."

I smiled, kissed the top of her head and carried on walking, an arm around her shoulders.

It was amazing how such simple thigs like the company of one girl could mean the world to a person...

* * *

"How was your date with Sakura-san?" asked Mother when I got home from driving Sakura home, not turning to me.

"It was okay." I answered.

I hadn't seen Father in quite a while and that was how I liked it. Still, I couldn't help but wonder where he was. Maybe he'd gone off on a long vacation with that secretary of his. Here's hoping...

"Have you eaten yet?"

"We got a bite to eat at the food court in the mall."

"Okay."

I could tell that Mother had something on her mind that she wanted to let go. I didn't know if it had to do with why she wouldn't look at me, or not, but it worried me. I just didn't know if I wanted to know.

I tried to take a look at her face, but she just turned again.

I asked, "why won't you look at me?"

"Because." she answered, tears in her voice.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Nothing, Darling. I'm fine. I think you should get ready for bed now..."

"It's six o'clock."

She sighed, hopefully, in defeat and turned to me so I could see her face. She had a black eye, bruises lining her jawline and a painful-looking bruise on her cheek.

My eyes widened and I left the room to go to the phone. I dialed the number for the police, hearing Mother yell for me to stop.

When a lady answered, I told her what was going on and she said she would definitely send somebody over.

I thanked her and hung up the phone. When I turned, I received a painful slap from Mother. I looked at her, shocked and didn't, or couldn't, move.

She was on the verge of crying her heart out and looked at me apologetically. She took me in her arms and apologized repeatedly, sobbing. I could only stand there in shock.

That was the first time Mother had ever struck me before...

* * *

"So, do you know where your husband is, right now?" asked a police officer to Mother.

"He said he was going out, but I don't know where. He's been coming and going a lot lately and hasn't been home very often. I think he might be with his mistress." answered Mother.

"Has he ever hit your children?" he asked mother, but looked at me.

I nodded and she did the same.

"Alrght. If and when he returns, be sure to keep him in the house, don't let him leave and be sure to call us." he told us, standing up.

We stood with him and walked with him to the door.

"Thank you, Officer." I thanked.

He nodded and left.

When he did, I hugged Mother, kissed her cheek and left to go to my room.

* * *

Father never came back...

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Eventually, it became six months from the day I had called the police on Father and he never came home. Good riddance, I thought. I felt that we would be able to live normally.

It seemed so and that made me happy.

That's why, I decided to ask Sakura a question that, I knew would chance our lives forever.

We were at the bridge that I liked to go to to think. I felt it was the right place. Sakura and I stood before eachother and I held her hand.

"I'll be turning twenty really soon. I think you and I are ready to go to the next step." I told her, taking out a velvet box. "Will you, Haruno Sakura, marry me?"

At first she didn't move. No sounds were made until-

She squealed louder than anything I had ever heard and hugged me tightly. She told me that she would and took the diamond engagement ring from me.

She was now crying and I think I was, too. We kissed and laughed happily though there was nothing funny. We just laughed.

I really couldn't wait until I could marry Sakura. That would make me even happier than ever... It was only a matter of time.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, engaged, huh? Things are looking up, aren't they? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 8

A/N: Hi! Thanks to all who've reviewed!

Why is it that when people are happy, something just has to come down into tour happy world and smash it into oblivion? Why can we only be happy for a short while and then have to be miserable for s much longer?

I had seen a sentence that explained this to me. It said, "Pain is the cost of living."

What about those that don't want to live? Must they pay the cost, as well?

Well, apparently they must.

I was now in college. Sakura and I attended the same one and had one or two classes together.

She attended every class, as did I. But, lately, I hadn't seen her at all. I was getting worried. I didn't want to call Arashi just yet and have him get too worried. I was planning on sneaking into the girls' dorm and checking up on her.

I snuck into the dorm successfully and was able to make it up to her room. When I knocked on the door, nobody answered. I knocked again and got no response. That was odd...

So, i opened the door to se her room perfectly untouched. Her things were there, but she wasn't. The only thing out of place was a lone piece of paper on her nightstand.

I walked up to it and picked it up. I read the contents that was on it. All it said was:

_"Father reached parole._

_He broke the laws of his probation and is nowhere to be found._

_I love you, Itachi._

_Sakura"_

"Shit!" I cursed and left the room as fast as possible. I took out my cell phone and called Arashi.

"Arashi-san," I started once he picked up the phone. "It's me. Sakura's missing. Do you know of any place she could be?"

"Oh, no..."

"'Oh, no'?! 'Oh, no'?! My fiance, your niece, is missing and all you can say is, "oh, no'?!"

"She's probably with her father."

"I thought she didn't want to see him?"

"He probably took her."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "But what could he gain by doing this? I mean, is he really that insane?"

"He's my brother. I know he has something wrong with him, but the judge confirmed him mentally sane. He was supposed to serve a sentance of eight years in prison, but just got parole."

"I know that! Wait... Seven years for just hitting his daughter? Did he do anything else?"

"She didn't tell you?"

I stopped running. "T-Tell me what?"

"Her father, um, killed her mother. That's why he was put in jail for that long.

At first, I was at a loss for words. What could I say? All I was able to do was hang up the phone and start running again, faster than before. Much faster.

As I ran, I took a picture of her out of my wallet and headed to places with lots of people. I went to any person I could see and asked if they'd seen her. So far, I had no luck.

Then, an elderly lady told me that she saw a girl that looked just like her heading into the direction she'd pointed to. It was in the direction of the bridge I'd proposed to her on.

I asked, "was she with anybody?"

"Oh, let me see. She wasn't with anybody, but she looked really scared."

I nodded, thanked the woman and took off again.

I ran until my heart felt like it was going to explode and then some. As I neared the bridge, I could see a figure standing on it. It looked like whoever the person was was looking over the edge.

As the figure became clearer, I could see that it was Sakura. I approached her, panting like mad and took her in my arms as soon as I reached her.

"What were you doing running away like that? If you were worried about your father, you should've come to me."

She struggled her way out of my hold and turned away. She held onto the wall of the bridge and was looking over. I could see one of her feet rising to the hand railing. I was too scared to move.

"What are you- Sakura...?"

"I'm not going to let myself go through the hell of being with my father again, Itachi. I'm just not. I-I... You understand, don't you?"

"I can help you. Just don't jump." I told her. "Please. You know I can help you."

"I don't want you to get hurt." she cried.

"I won't and neither will you. Just come with me."

She was now standing on the edge, readying herself to jump.

"Sakura! Please, don't do this!"

She turned to me. She was crying and looked so scared.

I outstretched my hand to her. "Take my hand. Come on."

She reached for my hand, but a man stepped out of his car and yelled,, "hey, what are you doing over there!"

She looked to him in surprise and stepped on a surface that was wet. Her foot slipped and she fell over the edge. I reached for her, but she was gone.

"SAKURA!!!" I yelled and jumped over the side and dove into the water to save her.

Once I was underwater, my body tensed from how cold it was. I willed myself to move and swam deeper.

Not too long after, I saw Sakura's unconcious body sinking lower and lower. I tried to swim faster, but the water was too cold and was limiting my movement.

Not long after, I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I still kept going, though. Then, I felt like I was getting weaker and weaker. Soon enough, I sank into unconciousness.

_'Sakura...' _I thought as I felt my body grow numb and my vision fade to black.

* * *

A/N:Gasp: OMG!!! Please review if you wanna see the rest any time soon!


	9. Chapter 9

It's My Life

Itachilova101

Ch. 9

A/N: Angsty, huh? Thanks to all who've reviewed! Italics for flashbacks!

Numb, floating in cold water. Yelling, screaming. A white light. That was all I was able to decipher while my body laid somewhere. Where was I? What was going on? What had happened?

Then, my eyes opened. I looked around only to see that I was in a hospital room.

_"SAKURA!" _I heard a voice yell in my mind.

Then, everything came flooding back to me. Sakura... Where was she? Was she alright?

A doctor came into the room and looked at me with a warm smile. "Hello, Itachi-san. My name is Tsunade."

"Sakura..." I whispered. "Where's Sakura?"

"We'll answer your questions another time. Why don't you tell me what had happened?"

"H-How did you find us?"

"A man called an ambulance after you jumped." she answered. "Do you know your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Were you trying to committ suicide?"

"No."

"Then, why did you jump?"

"Because Sakura did."

"Was she trying attempting suicide?"

I nodded and looked away. I wanted to see her... I mean, she had to be alive! If they saved me, they had to of saved her! Shouldn't they of?

"Where's Sakura? Is she alright? I want to see her." I told the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

I sat up and eyed Tsunade. "Not possible? Why not? Where the hell is she?"

"She's in Konoha cemetary. She was buried a week ago."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I shook, though I wasn't cold and I could feel my stomach churn.

Tsunade put a water basin beside me and I got sick.

_'Dead... Gone... Gone forever...' _the words tumbled through my mind as I vomitted.

Finally, after about five minutes, I was reduced to dry heaves and began to cry uncontrollably.

"So, you could save me, but not her?"

"Well, the police and rescue personnel weren't able to find her body."

"So, how did they have a funeral if they couldn't find her body?"

"They had a funeral without her body there. It's been done before. They're saying goodbye to her spirit rather than her body."

I stood shakily and started to walk out of the room. When I reached the hallway, I saw Mother, Akashi, Sasuke, the twins and Arashi, all sitting in chairs.

Mother stood and hugged me tightly, sobbing.

This time, I would not hold her back. I could only cry and wish that it would've been me who'd died instead of Sakura.

It should've been me. Why did it have to be Sakura? I mean, she didn't do anything to anybody! Why couldn't it have been me!

I looked to Arashi and could barely hold in my sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Arashi-san. I'm so sorry. I-I should've saved her when I had the chance. I should've taken care of her more!" I apologized, crying like every other girl in the hallway.

He stood and put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Son. You made her happier than I had ever seen her. I could never ask for more from anybody. And you're always going to be welcome in my home anytime."

I thanked him and asked when I could be discharged.

Tsunade came out and said that I would be let go the next day, after they were sure that I was fine.

* * *

I was released from the hospital and, instead of going back to the college, instead of going home, I went to the cemetary and paid a visit to Sakura. I wanted to go alone and everybody understood, so they left me be.

"Hey, Sakura." I greeted, sitting on the cool grass. "How are you?- I'm sure that's a stupid question to ask. I mean, you're dead. So, you can't be very good. I hope you're keeping God company. Are you having fun in heaven?"

I remembered a time she wanted me to come with her to the hospital to pay a visit to some cancer patients. Most of the patients we saw were children and touched my heart in a way nobody else ever could.

That's why I loved her so much. She had such a kind person.

"Have you been playing with the children?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes and my voice faltering. "Have you been playing hopscotch with them and painting their toe nails like you did with those children in the hospital?"

I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks and choked back a sob.

"I can't believe you're gone. I miss you so much. You promised me you'd marry me, but you couldn't. Why couldn't you let me help you?"

Then, something flashed through my mind.

_She turned to me. She was crying and looked so scared._

_I outstretched my hand to her. "Take my hand. Come on."_

_She reached for my hand, but a man stepped out of his car and yelled,, "hey, what are you doing over there!"_

_She looked to him in surprise and stepped on a surface that was wet. Her foot slipped and she fell over the edge. I reached for her, but she was gone._

She wasn't going to... She was going to take my hand! It was an accident! Well, it didn't change the fact that she was gone forever and wasn't coming back... She was never going to come back to me... Never...

I began to cry harder and buried my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

I stood at the bridge and stared down at the river. The river that she'd died in. The river I'd proposed to her over. The river I stood over whenever I wanted to think. I had liked this river, but now what?

I just wanted to jump over the bridge and die with Sakura.

I couldn't though. I had to live. I had to live for Sakura. If I didn't live, it would prove that the both of us didn't care for eachother. At least, that would be how others saw it.

I ran my hand along the edge of the hand railing and sighed.

I turned and walked away, knowing I would do that the next day, the day after that and so on.

That's what I had done for the last six months. Since her death, I visited the bridge for at least a half hour every day, rain or shine, sick or healthy.

I knew that Sakura was going to be the reason I do everything in life. I was going to dedicate every good thing I did to her. Nothing would be without her in mind.

* * *

Three years later, Itachi graduated from Konoha college with high honors and eventually made his own law firm that he called, "Haruno Sakura Firm of Law."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is it a good end to an okay story? Please review!


End file.
